Of Fires And Angels
by xXEymber
Summary: Mary Winchester is dead, but as an angel can she help one boy escape his past while saving her two boys? Eventual SLASH DW\HP


**Disclaimer: The people and places in this are not mine and I am earning no money. I am just using them for my fantasy :3**

**Warning: Violence, Eventual Slash, Abuse, Language**

**A/N: So I was not sure whether or not to post this. I am posting this part because I want to see what you all think. So here is my plot bunny as well as you need to note that I will not be following the years properly. I am making it so that the HP world is in time with the SPN world.**

**As well this is my first crossover and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Mary woke slowly to the buzzing that was coming through the baby monitor. She stretched slowly and reached under her pillow to slip the knife that was there into pocket on her nightgown. Keeping one hand on the handle of the knife she slipped into Sammy's room. "You have him John?" She asked softly. The figure standing over Sammy's bed turned slightly to shush her. Mary shrugged her eyes narrowing slightly. "Okay darling." She said before stepping out of the room. Noticing the lights flickering Mary was on high alert as she spotted the TV on downstairs. She slipped the blade out of her gown as she stepped down.

Slipping through the door to the living room Mary froze. She growled under her breathe and dashed up the stairs keeping the blade at the ready. "You!" She ground out as the man turned and flung her against the wall. Letting out a scream Mary looked down at Sam the demon had yet to take him. Fighting against the bonds holding her to the wall Mary saw the demon laughing.

"You didn't have to die you know. You could have lived." He told her as her body made its way up the wall to the celling. She doubled her efforts as she heard John reach the door. The demon had disappeared. The bonds holding Mary up to the roof failed and she fell to the floor landing on the knife that Azazel had forced to stand on its handle. Gasping out in pain she felt her husband behind her. She held her stomach as he lifted her up.

"Call 911!" Mary gasped out as John gaped at her. Nodding his head he ran out of the room to the nearest phone. Mary made her way over to Sammy wiping the tears off her face. "I'm so sorry Sammy," She whispered as John re-entered the room with Dean trailing after him.

"Mommy," Dean cried out as he saw her slump to the ground. "Mommy you need to stay with us." The four year old was intent on making his mother stay with him. Crawling over Dean snuggled into his mother's side.

Mary felt the demon's presence once more. "John, take the kids and leave." She whispered as she ran her hand through Dean's hair. "You need to keep Sammy and Dean safe." She said as she pressed a kiss to Dean's hair. Looking down at him she smiled and pulled him close. "Remember sweetie, angels are always watching over you." She told Dean. "You'll protect Sammy for me right angel?" She asked as Dean nodded his head franticly. "Good go grab him and bring him here." She said watching the lights in the hallway flicker. Dean reached into the crib and pulled out little Sammy. Dean passed the precious bundle to his mother who kissed his forehead and rocked him slightly. "I'm sorry Sammy, I love you and your brother will always protect you." She told him, she felt the demon getting g closer. Giving Sammy back to Dean she smiled at them before waving John over. She kissed him desperately before she told him something that made his eyes widen. "The demon's almost here, take the kids to Missouri Mosley, she will help you. I'll watch over you always and know this was never the life I wanted you or the boys to have." She pressed a kiss to his neck as she used John to help her stand. At this point her night gown was covered in blood and she felt dizzy. Holding her stomach she stood on her own. "Grab what you can for both boys as well as anything Sammy will need from here." She said as she looked out in the hallway. "I will distract him for a few minutes for you to gather things and go." Feeling Dean at her feet she smiled at him and pulled him and Sammy closer. "I love you both." She told them once more before staggering out the door.

"Azazel!" She called out brandishing the knife she had picked back up. It was covered in her own blood, she could feel it crawling down her arm as she held the knife out. The demon smiled and stepped in front of her before smirking.

"Mary Winchester. How unfortunate, I really did not want to kill you, I just wanted little Sammy."

"You'll never have him!" She hissed as she lunged forward. Nicking him with the knife she smiled slightly as she tried to push him toward her own bedroom. Mary was surprised that Azazel had yet to throw her against the wall like he had done before. Mary smirked as she noticed the boys leaving. She pulled back and made her way to Sam's room before Azazel managed to get her still enough to throw her against the wall again. The demon smiled before watching her slide up with wall and to the ceiling. Looking at the wound the demon made it larger before waving his hand and lighting Mary and the nursery on fire.

"I will get Sammy for my army Mary, no one can stop me." He told her before leaving the room and going to plot.

* * *

Mary stood outside the burning house looking down at her boys. She felt tears run down her face as she turned to look at the other spirit who had appeared next to her. "Mary!" The voice called out. Mary turned to face the familiar voice; she was unsure where she had heard it before. Turning she saw a woman with fiery red hair and emerald green eyes.

"Lily!" She called back smiling. She remembered meeting Lily when her parents had taken her on vacation during the summer. "But this means…" She said as she looked sadly at her friend.

"Yes Mary, I died. As did James, you remember me telling you about him right?" Lily asked with a smile. "He would be here but he is watching over our boy." She told Mary.

"You have a little boy?" Mary asked looking back to Dean and Sam. "He's all alone now isn't he?" She asked turning back to Lily seeing the tears running down her face. Reaching out she hugged her friend before pulling back. "What's his name?" She asked with a sad smile.

"Harry James Potter." Lily told her. "That's why I'm here. Myself and James are needed elsewhere and the angels want Harry protected." She said looking to Mary's boys with a smile. "I can guarantee if you watch over Harry that you will see your boys again." She told her with a small smile. "I need you to make sure Harry is kept safe from his Uncle and from Albus. He's magical just like myself and James." Lily said looking into Mary's eyes.

Mary nodded remembering the lore she had read about the wizards and witches in Britain. "You are a wand user right? You have your magic from birth?" She asked slowly trying to sort through the lore she remembered.

"Yes, I knew you were a smart hunter! To think James was worried you would try and kill me should I approach you!" Lily jumped up and down for a moment before calming herself. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before but I was worried when I found out about hunters in America, and then your father was cleaning guns when I came over one time and he said that he was a hunter… and I knew your family… I was scared and I didn't want to die, my parents were non-magical and I was the freak out of them even Petunia saw fit to kill me. I didn't tell her abo-" Mary cut Lily off by hugging her.

"I understand it's okay." Mary told her. "I would love to watch after Harry, as long as you can promise that my boys will be safe." She told her with a smile.

"Oh I knew I could count on you!" Lily gushed. "Come with me." She said skipping away. "You can say goodbye if you wish. I can let them feel you if you want." Lily told her stopping and looking at the crying children. Mary nodded and moved closer to her loved ones. Lily closed her eyes and focused her energy on making the group feel Mary.

Mary smiled at Dean and ruffled his hair before kissing Sammy's forehead. She moved over to John kissing him before she hugged the huddled group. "Love you." She whispered before standing and moving to stand next to Lily. "Let's go see Harry and James!" She said excitedly. "Will I get to interact with him?" She asked as she followed after the redhead.

Lily started to walk along the road to the corner before grabbing Mary's hand. "Yep! James helps him all the time with cooking or cleaning. Though he is not too good at it, Harry is better though!" Lily told Mary before whisking them away to Britain.

* * *

Harry yawned as he rubbed his eyes. "Dad?" He called out quietly. It had been a rough two years since they had given him to the Dursley's. Having his mother and father in spirit with him had made the stay better. He looked around cupboard; his father had expanded it for him so they could talk and ended up making it an amazing bedroom for him. Harry smiled as his father appeared on the edge of his bed.

"Yes son?" He asked with a smile.

"I… I wanted to say good morning!" Harry told him with a smile and nod. Patting the bed next to him Harry watched as James moved to his side and wrapped his arms around Harry. Snuggling into his father's arms Harry smiled.

Harry had spent most of his two years cooking and cleaning, at three years of age he was small but able to cook, clean, and talk as if he were older. Looking at his father he smiled again. "You said I get to see Mum again!" Harry told him as Petunia began to bang on the cupboard.

"Get up boy! You need to cook Vernon his breakfast!" Petunia called before pounding the door once more before heading up the stairs. Harry looked at his father before sighing.

"Vernon scares me Dad." Harry told his father after a moment of silence. "Will you come out with me?" He asked as he stood and pulled himself from his father's warmth. At James' nod Harry smiled and made his way out of the cupboard. Making his way to the kitchen he felt Vernon's piggy eyes on his back following his movement. He was glad that his father stood behind him. Grabbing what he needed from the fridge he set to work making toast and bacon for his Uncle.

While Harry was focused on the food James turned around and glared at Vernon until the fat man turned away. James watched as Vernon kept taking peeks at his nephew. James was disgusted and growled under his breath as Lily appeared with another woman. James smiled at Lily but quickly turned his attention to Vernon who was once again eyeing Harry. The other woman saw this and hissed in anger as she stood right in front of the fat lug.

"Can I punch his fat mug?" She asked as Vernon shifted. "Can we at least take Harry away from here?" She asked softly as she watched Vernon shift. She looked up to the man who was laughing as Harry turned and spotted Lily. His face brightened but as soon as Vernon shifted again Harry looked to the ground and brought the plate to Vernon.

"Go back to your room boy." Vernon said as he dug into the food spraying Harry with his spit and some of the bacon. Harry gave a disgusted look to the ground before he nodded and left the room the three trailing after him. As soon as the kitchen door was shut Harry started to skip as he made his way to the cupboard. He opened the door and waited for the three angels to enter the room before creeping into the room himself. As soon as the door had shut, James had up a silencing ward and Harry jumped towards Lily.

"Mum!" He yelled as Lily caught him and swung him around kissing all over his face.

"Har-Bear!" She called back with a giggle. "I want you to meet my best friend." She said as she hugged the small raven. "This is Mary Winchester. She's going to be watching after you while your father and I help Michael." She told him. Harry had a sad look on his face but nodded.

Mary moved over to him. "You can call me Mom if you wish, or any other nickname you come up with." She told him as he smiled at her. She sat on the bed beside Lily and Harry. As she ran a hand through her hair she relaxed into the environment she was now a part of. She had felt the magic from Harry as soon as she saw him and then she felt the wave of magic from James but she could no longer sense James' magic, only Harry's. It reminded her of Dean. She smiled sadly to herself before she focused on what was being said.

"So Mum and you are leaving and then Momma will be here with me?" Harry asked tilting his head as he tried to understand what was going on. Lily nodded.

"She will keep Vernon away from you and teach you about the supernatural." She told him. "You will have to face a lot in your life time and your Dad and I will come and teach you magic." She told him. Harry looked down at the ground for a moment before looking up.

"I can already do magic though Mum." He told her and with a wave of his hand all the toy soldiers that James had summoned for him started to move around and fight with one another. Harry smiled and when moved his hand once again the toys reverted back to how they originally were.

Lily smiled and bounced up and down before hugging Harry. "I knew you were powerful." She squealed. "With James and me as your parents I figured that you would be more powerful than us." Lily smiled once more before looking to Mary. "Now go get to know your Momma. Dad and I will be back soon." With that Lily kissed her son and hugged him tight before waving and vanishing. Harry smiled at her and hugged his dad.

"Love you and Mum. See you guys soon." He said with a smile and a kiss to James' cheek. James smiled and ruffled the raven locks that were like his own. James nodded and looked to Mary. He waved to her and saluted her before vanishing and going after his wife. As soon as his parents were gone Harry made his way to the bed and plopped down before curling up next to Mary like a cat. "Well Momma, what would you like to know about me?" He asked. He was hungry but he knew that he would not get any food today as he had angered his uncle last night when he tried to touch Harry and James stopped the fat bastard. Mary smiled and ran a hand through Harry's messy hair. She heard his stomach rumble and she smirked.

"Can you magic a kitchen in here?" She asked. "I'll make you some decent food." She told him with a smile. Harry nodded and waved his hand, a small kitchenette appeared in the expanded space. The stainless steel fridge was full with nutritious food; Mary stood and inspected the kitchen before pulling out food and starting to create one of her soups. "So Kitten, tell me what you want me to know." She said with a smile.

Harry smiled against the pillow he had pulled toward him when Mary had stood. He held the pillow close to him and rested his head on it. He watched Mary for a moment before smiling. "Well, I'm Harry James Potter, I'm three years old and I have lived with my magic hating muggle relatives since my parents died on Halloween two years ago." Harry told her. "That's really all… Oh and I am a powerful w3izard who can cook, clean, garden, and talk perfect English even if I am three." He told her proudly.

Mary smiled over her shoulder at him. "I can tell I'm glad you can do that but I'm not sure what made you able to do it." She told him as she chopped up some vegetables. "And I need to ask, what are Muggles?" She said as she tossed the washed, chopped vegetables into the pot of water she had on the stove top.

"Muggles are non-magic people. You were most likely a muggle before you died." He said as she stirred the soup. "As for why I can cook and such, as soon as I was able Petunia made me clean up after Dudley and make her garden amazing." He told her with a sad smile. "And you saw why I have to cook." He continued shuddering. "Can you take me away from here?" He asked softly.

Mary sighed to herself as she finished the soup and put it into a bowl and gave it to Harry. "I can't until there is physical proof. I would love to take you away from here but I have no idea where to go. Besides Lily told me your famous in the wizarding world…" She mentioned as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Is there anything you want to know about me Kitten?" She asked after a moment.

"Can you tell me about your family?" He asked softly looking down at his knees when he asked unsure how she would take any questions he had even if she had given him permission to ask.

Mary closed her eyes for a second before nodding. "A demon killed me and I saved my family." She said softly. "I have a cute little four year old named Dean; he is the sweetest thing in the world. He loves his little brother Sammy and would do anything for his family. Sammy is six months yesterday. He is cute and going to be tall." She told him with a smile. "Sammy has a dark blonde dusting of hair on his head right now while Dean has more of his dad's color, it's still blonde though. Dean has green eyes like yours but not as emerald, whereas Sammy has little hazel eyes like mine." She told him. "My husband John, he was in the marines. He is very strict and I worry about all of them as I left them alone but I did send John in the right direction if he listens." She told him. "I know all about the supernatural world. I hunt things there." She told him with a small grin. "I wanted out, I thought John was the one that would free me from all that. But I never forgot my training. It seemed that no matter what my past was going to show up I just feel better that I saved John and my sons from the demon." She told him moving to sit next to him as she set his empty bowl on the floor. "You want to play twenty questions with me? You ask one and I answer then I ask and you answer."

Harry grinned nodding. "Yeah sounds like fun!" He placed his head on Mary's leg as she ran a hand through his hair. "You can ask me another Momma!" He told her as he got comfy.

* * *

**Summer after the Ministry Incident-**

"Momma! I can't do this anymore." Harry cried into Mary's shoulder. Mary held her fifteen year old kitten closer. "Sirius is dead because of me and now they threatened Vernon. He's going to be even worse!" He sobbed as Mary ran a soothing hand up and down his back.

"Kitten, I'm sure that I can take you away, I just need to get rid of the tracking charms on you and your possessions. I would have you do it but they are tracking your magic as well. We need to call your Mum." She told him soothingly.

Harry nodded into her shoulder. "Can we go see Remy? He's in the Potter Manor." He told her, "He can help us get to the states! We need to get out of here now!" He said wiping away his tears.

Mary sighed trying to find a way they could in fact join Remus and leave to go to the states. "We will have to wait until the first beating. I will pose as child services and you will have to pull his anger toward you when he answers. Do you think you can do it Kitten?" She asked softly rubbing Harry's back. "Then I can take you away to Remy and we can all go to the states."

"Will I get to meet your boys Momma?" He asked softly taking comfort in the touch of Mary. They had made it to Number 4 without incident, as soon as they arrived Vernon had locked Harry in the cupboard for being 'ungrateful' it had been years since they had been down here and it was still expanded as it had been the first time Mary had arrived. Over ther years it had expanded to enclude a type of garden for herbs, a potions lab, a training room, kitchen, and bedroom. They happened to be sitting in the 'living' room of sorts. It was full of random pieces of furniture that had appeared whenever Harry had been in a bad mood or thinking of a certain color of chair and such. They sat on the large Slytherin green chair.

Mary thought for a moment and shrugged. "I have no idea, though I would love to see them all again. Lily told me that Sam has been driving his father and Dean insane with his wanting to be 'normal'. I can never see Sammy having a normal life." She told him sadly. Harry put his head on her shoulder.

"Tell me about Dean again? Please?" He asked as she chuckled and began to talk rocking Harry slowly off to sleep.

* * *

Once Harry was asleep Mary called out to Lily. She appeared with the usual fluttering of wings. "Lily, I have to take him away from here." She said as soon as Lily had stopped looking at Harry asleep on the couch to Mary.

"I know we are working on the charms now and Harry must go face down Vernon." She said sadly tears working their way of her eyes. "Tell him we love him and that he will be with Remy soon." She told Mary after a moment of silence. "I must go and help with the charms. Your plan will work, I will make sure. James will be there to protect Harry from as much harm as possible and the goblins will be sending the proper paperwork. This will be official." Lily's voice had taken on a steely tone suggesting that she was not happy with what was happening. "Thank you for keeping Vernon away from him," she finally said. Mary smiled and nodded before watching Lily move over to her son and kiss his forehead.

Lily slowly turned back to Mary one hand still in Harry's messy black hair. "You have to be ready in two days time," she ordered Mary. "That is when we can strike and make sure to have all the charms off Harry. Good Luck." Lily smiled at Mary moving to hug her tightly. "You'll see your boys soon. You deserve to see them." Lily told her with a grin before kissing Mary's cheek. Mary closed her eyes and felt the brush of a hand before she heard the flutter of wings signaling Lily's departure.

* * *

**A/N: This is a bunny that hit me and won't go away. I'm not sure if I will continue it but this is just a teaser of the prologue. Tell me what you think and I'll finish this chapter and more before updating again :D**


End file.
